Code Lyoko: The New Storm
by dreagune tm
Summary: School genius Peter finds a supercomputer and turns it on. He finds a girl in it and recruits his roommate's brother, crush, and his roommate They must help get Jen out of Lyoko, while X.A.N.A. tries to stop them. And he's not the only one, there is a Lyoko Replika and it has declared war on Lyoko. Please review. The more reviews I get the more I write!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Reawakening**

It has been thirty years since the crew shut down X.A.N.A. and Kadic is doing better than ever. They have more students and more teachers. They even had to put up a new dorm building.

My name is Nick. I am fifteen years old and attend Kadic Academy. I have curly black hair and brown eyes. My figure is slightly larger. I wear a dark blue t-shirt and black shorts. Some people say that I have "anger problems," but I just don't like when people annoy me so I end up hitting them in the face.

My seventeen-year-old brother, Dan, also goes to Kadic. He's a head taller than me and is more fit than I am. He wears a Yankees hat and a white t-shirt with grey sweatpants. He makes fun of me and picks on me a lot, but when there's something going on he'll protect me no matter the cost.

My roommate is the smartest kid in the whole school. His name is Peter. He wears a blue button-down shirt with khaki pants. He has brown hair and green eyes. He _hates_ when anyone touches his computer. Lately he's been a lot happier.

I have a crush on a girl named Alice. She has light blue eyes and long brown hair. She usually wears a light blue t-shirt with skinny jeans. She tries to hide the fact that she knows how to fight, but I've seen her keep her skills sharp in the gym.

I managed to work out a deal with the principal where my dog gets to live in my room. He's a mutt. The top of him and the front of his are light tan and the bottom and back are white. He has a lab-ish face with a slightly smaller nose. The part of him that everyone finds weirdest is that his left eye is light blue and his right eye is dark green.

"Okay, buddy," I said to Newman as I left my room. "Stay out of trouble."

He whimpered a little as I closed the door, but I knew it would stop when he found his non-squeaking chew toy.

"You are way too obsessed with your dog." Peter said.

"Said the kid who can't go a day without his computer." I recoiled.

"Whatever. Let's head to class."

On the way there Peter started talking about some computer stuff, so I stopped listening.

"Hey," he said. "So are you in?"

"In what?" I asked.

"Have you been listening?"

"No. When you rant on about some computer shit I tune out."

"Are you kidding me? I have been telling you about this for the past week!"

"Chill, man. Just give me the short version."

"You are a real pain. So you know that old abandoned warehouse?"

"Yeah." Everyone on campus knew. There was an abandoned warehouse that they shot a movie in, but something happened and they stopped.

"So I went there and found an actual supercomputer. There was a switch and I turned it on. When that happened I went to check and there was some kind of eye on the screen. It had thick lines coming out of it. So I checked it out and it's some kind of artificial intelegence. What's more is that there's a way to counter it. There was a video diary. A kid named Jeremy made it and said that there were these scanners. There was also this virtual world and the scanners let you go into it! So do you want to try it? You could save a life."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a girl in there with no memory. I can bring her back, but not like I can with you. I tested bringing something to and from Lyoko, the virtual world, and it worked. I recruited two others because there are three scanners. So are you in?"

"Yeah. When are we going?"

"After school's over."

He took me into the forest and two people were waiting there already: Alice and Dan.

"You brought my fat-fuck brother?" Dan asked.

"Love you too, asshole." I said.

"Hi," Alice came over. "I'm Alice."

"Nick." I hid the fact that we had three classes together because Dan would make fun of me for not getting noticed.

"Are you the Nick that loves to hit people?"

"I don't like hitting people, but when someone annoys me I let instincts take over."

"Okay, okay," Peter interrupted. "Everyone's met so let's get going. Did you guys bring what I told you to?"

Dan and I pulled out Ripstiks and Alice and Peter pulled out scooters.

"Why do we need these again?" I asked.

"We'll get through the sewer faster with them." Peter said.

When we got to the factory Peter told us to go to a different room.

Through a speaker I heard Peter say, "Scanner Dan, scanner Alice, scanner Nick. Transfer Dan, transfer Alice, transfer Nick. Virtualization."

The feeling of being virtualized was really weird. It was like being broken down piece-by-piece and then put together, but a little bigger.

Around us were floating pieces of dark green land that had tree trunks growing out of them.

I looked at Dan and Alice and they had gotten their outfits changed. Dan was wearing an orange, skin-tight suit with black stripes. He also had cat ears.

Alice was in skin-tight pink suit. It had blades on the arm and when she went on her tiptoes to stretch and blades like ice skates came out.

"You get fatter, Nick?" Dan asked.

I looked down and saw he was right. My stomach was larger and it was scaly. My feet were larger and only had three toes with long claws. My hands also had three fingers and claws. I also had a gladius sword.

"I like it." I said.

"Guys." Peter's voice came from the sky. "It looks like some monsters are come your way?

"What do you mean 'monsters'?" Alice asked.

"On the screen there are things called Krankrelats."

"We can take 'em." Dan said, flexing his hands to make claws come out.

"Easily." Alice said, making her skates come out.

I unsheathed my sword.

"Wait!" Peter said. "The girl I told you about is in that tower behind you."

We turned around and there was a straight white thing with a black thing kind of "growing" around it. There was a white smoke around the top

"You need to protect her. Those monsters want her _dead_. If they take you guys down you come back home, if they her down take she dies. Get it?"

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "Protect the princess."

"That sums it up. Jen, you can come out now."

A girl stepped out of the black part of the tower. She was dressed in a purple skin-tight suit with small plates of armor scattered around. She had long black hair and when she got close it was revealed that she also had purple eyes.

"Hello." She said. "My name's Jen."

"Hello, my lady." I said sarcastically as I bowed.

"What?"

"He's just being retarded." Dan said. "We're your escorts. I'm Dan and this is my dumbass brother, Nick."

"And I'm Alice." Alice said.

"Where are we taking you princess?" I asked.

"That red tower." Jen pointed to a tower with red smoke instead of white.

"Be careful guys. There are also things called Hornets and Megatanks coming your way."

The scaly part of my stomach started twitching.

"I think I can handle them." My large stomach turned out to be wings and I flew off.

"Wait!" Dan called.

I ignored him and kept going. I found some flying things with an eye like the one Peter described. They had wings on their backs and long, thin stingers.

One of them shot the sword out of my hand with a small red laser.

"I got a surprise for you." I lit a fireball in my hand and launched it at the one who shot my hand. I repeated the process until they were gone. When I went down to get my sword the others were just getting there.

"Took you long enough." I picked up my sword. "Are those three bowling balls the Megatanks?"

"Yes." Peter said.

"I got this one." Dan went on to all fours and charged the balls. When he was close the one in front opened up and took him out in one hit. The attack was a straight-line dome laser.

I tackled Jen out of the way. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said.

I looked over at Alice, who was okay.

"Protect her." I ordered.

She nodded and ran over.

Jen knelt down and looked like she was praying. When she was done a dome of some sort covered them.

"Hey," I yelled at the tanks. "Follow me fuckers!"

They followed me towards the tower. I jumped in front of them and slashed. I didn't even leave a scratch. When the others opened up I saw the eye and shot fireballs. When the one in middle opened up it immediately exploded. Behind the fragments was Jen behind Alice in a kicking position.

"I'll take over from here." Jen said.

She entered the tower by simply walking through it, no doors or anything.

Peter devirtualized us and Dan was waiting for us.

Over the loud speaker I heard Peter say, "Return to the past, now."

A bright light engulfed us and kept going. When it subsided I was saying goodbye to Newman again.

"You are way too obsessed with your dog." Peter said.

"You're really doing this again?" I asked.

"Doing what again?"

"Do you not remember anything about Lyoko?"

"How do you know about Lyoko?" He yelled.

"You're kidding?"

"How do you know? I wasn't going to tell you the name until today!"

"Me, Dan, Alice went there, took down Hornets and Megatanks, and Jen deactivated a tower. Then you devirtualized us and launched a return to the past."

"Let's go hear Dan and Alice's side of the story."

We found Dan and he said what I said. So did Alice when we found her.

"Wait," Alice said when we started walking away. "Do you think because Peter not going to Lyoko could be why he doesn't remember anything?"

"Come to think of it that was in Jeremy Belpois' video diary." Peter said.

"Well then, come on." I said. "You're going to Lyoko."

When he stepped out of the scanner he was in almost in shock. "Never again."

"What did he look like?" Alice asked.

"No." Peter said. "Just no."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mountain Region**

No POV

A black smoke comes out of the outlet a pitching machine is in. It jumps into the varsity coach without getting noticed. His pupils turn into X.A.N.A. symbols and he dismisses the team.

Alice POV

When we got to lunch I saved seats for Dan, Nick, and Peter.

"So how's baseball?" I asked. I had always liked softball, but never understood the difference between it and baseball (though I had only watched, never played baseball).

"A lot harder than softball." Dan said.

"They're the same and you know it."

"They aren't the same." Nick said. Usually he stayed out of this.

"How would you know?" I asked

"I've played both. Baseball is _much_ harder than softball."

This argument went on for the rest of lunch, but eventually I caved.

The varsity coach had his sunglasses on inside and came over to us.

"I need to talk to you." Coach Connors harshly said to Dan.

"Okay." Dan said. "Be right back."

"Actually he might not be. This is probably going to take a while."

I looked out the window and saw Connors carrying an unconscious Dan into the woods.

"Look." I said quietly, trying not to let anyone else see this.

Nick ran out.

"We gonna follow him?" I asked.

"I think we have to." Peter said. "Connors might have a bat."

Nick POV

After seeing Dan get carried off into the woods I had to follow them. He may be pain, but he's the only family I have here.

I found Dan laid up against a tree. "Dan!"

"Run." He mumbled.

"What?"

"It's a trap."

Connors jumped down from the tree and almost landed on me. I rolled aside and took a fighting position.

"I always knew you were bad," I said. "But this is illegal."

He grunted and charged. I moved to the side and punched his Oakley sunglasses off. When he looked back I saw his eyes were X.A.N.A. symbols.

"I get it now." I said.

"Get down!" Dan kicked me and I fell over as Connors shot a bolt of lightening.

"Thanks." I said.

"Remember how you always fight?" Dan asked.

"Are you really gonna lecture me about this now?"

"You're fueled by them making fun of you. Connors always asks me how my fat brother's doing."

That got me pissed. I charged and tackled him into a tree. When he hit I punched him in the stomach five or six times and finished with a straight punch to the face.

I was breathing heavily, but Connors wasn't giving up.

"You really want to keep going?" I asked.

He ran at me and I sidestepped.

"Torro, torro." I taunted as I stepped in front of a tree.

He ran at me again and I sidestepped again. Before he turned around I slammed his face into a tree.

"He's out, but he's still breathing." I said as I checked his pulse.

"Remind me not to fight you in the woods." Dan said after I helped him up.

"Are you guys alright?" Peter asked when he found us.

"Yeah." I said.

Alice ran into my arms with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried. Don't ever do that again!"

"I can't make that promise. As long as we are Lyoko Warriors this might happen a lot."

"Y-you're right." She pulled herself together. "This is probably going to happen a lot."

I kissed her on the top of the head. "Let's get going."

We tied up Coach Connors and went to the factory.

When we were in the scanners Peter said, "Scanner Dan, Scanner Alice, Scanner Nick. Transfer Dan, Transfer Alice, Transfer Nick. Virtualization."

When we were on Lyoko I saw that we weren't in the forest anymore. This time we were surrounded by what looked like ice. The ice was whitish-blue.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Welcome to the Polar Region." Peter told us.

"Where's the tower Jen is in." Alice asked.

"A little bit south. And remember, her name is Haley, not Jen." We found that out after she deactivated the tower. Her name appeared after she put her hand on the screen

"Right." I said. "Like Haley Mathers." I flew over to the tower Peter told me to go to and I found Haley.

"Hello, Princess Haley." I said as I bowed.

"Hello, Nick." She laughed as she bowed.

"Do you want to walk or fly to the others?"

"I think flying would be easier." She wrapped her arms around me and I took off. Within five minute we were with the group.

"Glad to see you're alright." Alice said.

"You ready to go?" Dan asked.

"Guys," Peter's voice said. "Hornets and Krabs in your way."

"I got this." I was going to take off, but Dan grabbed me.

"We work as a team." He said.

"This is team work; I take out the fliers while you take out the ones on land."

"That's not how this works." Alice said. "If we get taken out and you're the only one left you could die!" She started crying again. "And I can't lose you."

"Shh, shh. You won't. Don't worry, I'll stay with you."

We sped through the ice sector. Alice's skates made her faster than me.

"Those things look like Krabs." Dan said when we saw these red things on four legs. They had a flat head and I couldn't find the X.A.N.A. symbol.

"Wanna help me take 'em?" Dan asked Alice.

"Sure." She said.

"Just keep them away from your crotch." I joked. "I heard crabs are a bitch to get rid of."

"That's disgusting." Alice said.

"What does he mean?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." Alice cut me off before I could explain.

"Stay behind me, Princess." I told Haley as Dan and Alice charged.

Dan was running on all fours and when a Krab shot a laser at him he jumped and did a triple flip. When he was near the Krab his tail started glowing and he slammed down on its head. The monster was instantly destroyed.

Alice was having a little more trouble. The Blok was able to shoot out of all angles so she was never able to get close to it. Dan couldn't help her because he was having trouble with another Krab.

"Get on." I commanded.

"Okay." Haley jumped on my back.

I flew over the monsters, but since I was carrying Haley I wasn't able to shoot or hold my sword.

"I got an idea." I told Haley.

"What is it?" She wanted to help in any way she could.

"Use your powers to crush these things."

I didn't have to explain more for her to get it. She made a triangle with her hands (across my chest) and a big chunk of ice destroyed the Krab. Unfortunately, Dan was so close that it got him too.

"You may have taken Dan out," Peter said. "But you got the Krab. Now get to the Blok."

I dropped down and gave my sword to Haley. "Use this if you need to."

I ran to help Alice. I got the Blok's attention and it started chasing me. Quickly after I lit a fireball Alice flying-karate-kicked it and it was destroyed.

"Get to the tower!" Peter said. "Connors is here and Dan can't hold him off much longer!"

After Haley was in the tower I turned to Alice. "Good work."

"You too." She said.

"Oh, and by the way, I was wondering if you kinda, maybe, wanted to—." The light of the return to the past cut me off.

"Carollo." Connors came over to our lunch table with his normal brown eyes.. "I need to talk to you."

"So what were you gonna ask me?" Alice asked when Dan had left.

"It's nothing." I said as I felt my face turn red.

"I'm still hungry." Peter said as he got up.

I felt my heart pounding faster than it ever had. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

"That's it?" She asked.

"No. I don't mean as friends. Do you want to go on a date with me?"


End file.
